1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic braces. More particularly, the present patellofemoral brace provides a soft sleeve that can be worn about the knee to help prevent patellar subluxation and provide relief from other knee ailments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many orthopedic braces are capable of supporting the human patella. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,744 to Palumbo discloses a dynamic patellar brace for both diagnosis and treatment of patellar subluxation. The brace includes a patellar bracing pad adapted to be positioned laterally with respect to the patella. The pad applies medial pressure to the patella to help prevent subluxation. Straps secure the brace about the wearer's leg. The straps wrap around the wearer's leg and are then secured to the same portion of the brace from which they originate. Thus, although this brace is intended to apply pressure to one side of the patella, the manner in which the straps are secured to the brace actually creates a force on the brace in the opposite direction. This unintended force reduces the effectiveness of the brace.
dj Orthopedics, LLC of Vista, Calif. markets several different knee braces for treating patellar subluxation. Generally, each of these braces includes an elastic sleeve that fits snugly over the wearer's knee. The sleeve is constructed of one continuous length of elastic material. The wearer's patella protrudes slightly from an aperture on an anterior portion of the sleeve. A dense buttress surrounds at least a portion of the aperture and supports the patella. The buttress may be shaped as a donut, a C, a J, an H, or any other appropriate shape. A fabric strap may be secured to one side of the brace. The strap stretches across the aperture and is secured to the brace on the opposite side. The strap applies pressure to the buttress, further reinforcing the support provided to the patella by the buttress. However, the strap is securable to the sleeve, which is one continuous length of elastic material. Thus, tension in the strap tends to twist the sleeve in a direction that removes pressure from the buttress.
A brace manufactured by Breg, Inc. of Vista, Calif. includes an elastic sleeve that fits snugly over the wearer's knee. The wearer's patella protrudes slightly from an aperture on an anterior portion of the sleeve. A crescent shaped buttress borders the aperture and supports the patella. An inelastic, hard, plastic, crescent shaped reinforcing member is secured to the sleeve adjacent the buttress and overlies the buttress. Ends of the reinforcing member include apertures that accept straps. The straps extend from a side portion of the brace opposite the buttress. The straps thread through the apertures at the ends of the reinforcing member, and then fold back over themselves. Hook-and-loop fastener secures the free ends of the straps to themselves. When the brace wearer pulls the straps taut, the reinforcing member exerts a supporting force on the buttress. However, because the reinforcing member is constructed of an inelastic and hard plastic, the reinforcing member does not yield in response to the wearer's movements. Therefore, the reinforcing member does not provide even pressure to all portions of the buttress. Furthermore, the reinforcing member can make the brace somewhat uncomfortable to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,848 to Fulkerson discloses an orthopedic brace including a first strap, a second strap, and a support member. The first strap is covered on one side with loop material from a hook and loop-type fastener. A section of hook material is secured to the opposite side of the first strap. Similarly, the second strap has loop material secured to one side thereof, and a hook portion secured to the opposite side. The second strap is shorter than the first strap. The support member includes a body segment with a support pad removably secured thereto. A pair of support straps extend from the body. One side of each support strap includes both loop material and a segment of hook material secured thereto. The side of the body opposite the hook and loop material of the support straps is likewise covered with loop material and includes two hook material portions. In use, the first strap is wrapped around one portion of the limb above a joint and the second strap is wrapped around another portion of the limb below the joint. The support member is then wrapped around the limb such that the support pad is disposed adjacent the joint and one support strap is secured to the first strap above the joint and the other support strap is secured to the second strap below the joint.
The brace of Fulkerson is cumbersome to secure about one's knee. The brace includes three separate pieces that are each secured to the wearer's leg individually. The wearer first secures straps 10, 20 to his or her leg above and below the knee, respectively. The wearer then positions the support member 30 against his or her knee and, while holding the support member in place with one hand, wraps the support straps 50 around his or her leg with his or her other hand, engaging the loop material on the second surfaces 54 with the hook material 43 on the body 40. Finally, the wearer further wraps the support straps spirally around his or her leg such that one hook portion 57 engages the loop material on the second surface 15 of first strap 10, and the other hook portion 57 engages the loop material on the second surface 25 of the second strap 20. This process is time consuming and requires a great deal of coordination and practice to achieve the desired results. Therefore, a knee brace that provided the advantages of Fulkerson, but was easier to secure about one's knee, would be of great benefit to people who suffer from patellofemoral subluxation and other knee ailments.